1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display windows and electronic devices employing the same, particularly to a display window having a three-dimensional visual effect and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDA) are widely used. Generally, a portable electronic device includes at least one display, which is protected by a display window.
An ink layer is often printed on the periphery of the display window to decorate the electronic device or form a logo. However, the printed ink layer is a planar design and not a three-dimensional effect that would make the electronic device more attractive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.